wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Whirlygig
Whirlygig is a member of the Merchants. Personality Skidmark trusts her enough to carry the box containing the Cauldron vials,“Our contestants don’t seem to be too excited!” Skidmark shouted. “Need an incentive? Let me tell you cockgarglers what you stand to win!” He snapped his fingers, and one of his powered subordinates, a woman with long hair covering her face, hurried forward. She held a metal box. Skidmark placed the case on the railing and popped it open. He placed what looked like a metal canister on the railing, then withdrew the next. By the time he was done, five metal cylinders were spaced out in front of him. He picked up the center canister and began unscrewing it. “Before, we gave our winners the pick of the pick, the best stuff our boys and girls have been able to grab from the rich assholes with their fancy-as-fuck houses and jobs!” Every eye in the place was on him. “But tonight is fucking special, because we won the lottery when we found this shit!” He withdrew a stoppered glass vial from the canister and gripped it in his right hand. With his other hand, he held the stainless steel canister. He thrust both hands over his head, each object clenched tight. “Superpowers in a can!” - Excerpt from Infestation 11.5 but she is quickly taken out by Newter. Appearance She uses long hair to cover her face. Abilities and Powers Whirlygig is capable of telekinesis, but only in a counter-clockwise rotation around herself. She uses it to create what is effectively a point-blank telekinetic cyclone around herself,Whirlygig Telekinesis, but only in a counter-clockwise duration around herself. Effectively a point-blank telekinetic cyclone - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow. picking up dust, papers, cigarette butts and fragments of rock.He landed in a crouch, a hair behind the girl who was carrying the vial down the pile of rubble to the base of the platform. As she turned, dust, papers, cigarette butts and fragments of rock stirred around her. They moved in a counterclockwise orbit, rising, increasing in intensity over a span of one and a half seconds. Whatever her power did, Newter stopped it, smacking her in the forehead with his palm, almost gently. She stepped back, as if she’d lost her balance. The building whirlwind around her dissipated into a billowing cloud of dust and her legs turned to rubber beneath her as she tried to step back once more. She fell. - Excerpt from Infestation 11.7 History Background Whirlygig is likely a natural trigger.Seen with the Merchants but was active before they got a hold of several cauldron vials, having been mentioned fighting against leviathan. Story Start Whirlygig took part in the battle against Leviathan, she was taken out of the fight about half way through the fight.The Armband spoke. Losses are as follows: Debaser, Ascendant, Gallant, Zigzag, Prince of Blades, Vitiator, Humble, Halo, Whirlygig, Night, Crusader, Uglymug, Victor, Furrow, Barker, Elegance, Quark, Pelter, Snowflake, Ballistic, Mama Bear, Mister Eminent, Flashbang, Biter… The names kept coming. I almost wanted to cover my ears, but not knowing for sure was worse. …Cloister, Narwhal, Vixen, The Dart, Geomancer, Oaf, Tattletale… - Excerpt from Extermination 8.3 Post-Leviathan She is later seen with the other Merchants. Presumably she stayed and joined the merchants as she is not in PRT records.Weld took the folders and opened the one for the Wards, glanced through it to memorize the faces of his new team. Then he went to the next file, “Then the top priority as far as opposition goes is… the Archer’s Bridge Merchants? Superpowered drug dealers. A Shaker 2, Tinker 2/Mover 3 and a Shifter 4. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Trivia *While she has not died on "screen" there is a strong possibility that she is dead. Notes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:Villains Category:Merchants Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters